Dream A Little Dream Of Me
by imagine-this-again
Summary: Apparently when drugged, Draco imagines a happy and immature Harry, a wealthy and sweet Ron, and a stupid Hermione - but you'll never guess which girl is Draco's girlfriend. Oneshot


**A/N: **Prepare yourselves for some slight OOC-ness, OCs, & the strange things that come with doing drugs :]

* * *

><p>Dream A Little Dream Of Me<p>

It was a potion of some sort, and that was the most that Draco knew. Actually, he (very vaguely) remembered having to brew the said potion in class one day, but he hardly paid attention to the lesson due to plain boredom. (He definitely remembered the failing grade he received for that potion though.) Honestly, Draco never even noticed how powerful that tiny vile of liquid really was—until he heard a few things in the common room.

"_I swear!_" A fellow sixth year, a boy whose name or existence never interested Draco, exclaimed loud enough for the entire Slytherin household to hear. Everyone secretly listened in on him as he said, "It was the greatest feeling in the world! It was just absolutely perfect! Oh, you have to try it!"

"I don't know, Donavan. You were knocked out for several hours. I was quite worried about you," his girlfriend, Draco assumed, replied with a frown. "And keep your voice down! People are beginning to eavesdrop," she whispered. With that being said, everyone who was snooping tried even harder to look discreet.

The boy whose name was apparently Donavan waved off his girlfriend's remark, but nevertheless, he leaned forward closer to the girl's ear so no one could hear their conversation. "I was fine. Completely fine," he said in a much quieter voice.

Draco found himself unconsciously scooting closer in the direction of the couple. He was still technically doing his homework, but his ears were definitely somewhere else.

"You looked dead for almost three hours. You did _not _look fine at all," the girl said sternly, clearly angered by her boyfriend's easiness towards the situation.

"I'm alive and breathing now, aren't I? Anyway, you're missing the point. It's the Somnium we're talking about here!"

'The Somnium,' Draco thought. He knew he heard that word before. He looked over at the couple, trying to hear more of their conversation.

"I want nothing to do with that damn Somnium, Donavan," the girl glared furiously. "Professor Sloughorn might suspend you for even having it. The fact that you already used it doesn't make it any better either."

"Honestly, Marlene. It's just a harmless potion," Donavan scoffed. "You are so much more fun in my dreams…"

"What do you mean?" The girl named Marlene asked curiously.

"When I'm on the Somnium, you never disagree with me." Poor Donavan apparently failed to see that his girlfriend was seething and continued on. "You do what I tell you to do—which is rare in reality. And no offense, but you're a much better kisser in my dreams," he listed it out.

"What to you mean by that?" Marlene asked, her eyes widening.

Donavan began to blush, and it looked like he was fighting back a smile. "Well, I mean, in my dreams it's easier to convince you to do other things besides kissing…"

At this, Marlene turned scarlet out of pure anger. "UGH!" She let out a noise of frustration mixed with hurt then stood up and walked through the portrait and out of the common room.

Draco and the rest of the Slytherin household began to laugh at Donavan's pathetic luck. One classmate even yelled out, "Way to go, mate! That's the way to treat your girl, ain't it? Compare her to the kinkier version of herself on the Dream Side!"

"I never said that she was… She isn't… MARLENE! WAIT!" Donavan called out, running after her. The laughter grew even louder when they overheard the heated argument that was going on when Donavan caught up to Marlene.

Now Draco definitely remembered what the Somnium was. It was a potion used for mental torture in the old days since it was able to make a person feel as if he or she was in a whole entire different world where everything was anything but normal. But, due to obvious reasons, the Somnium was taken off the torture list by the time the Middle Ages came about because the people who took the potion ended up enjoying it more than fearing it.

Draco knew that he would never be stupid enough to actually use Somnium, especially after one of those blasted mudbloods compared it to what was known as a "drug" to muggles.

"_It's just like a drug." Person A (AKA: mudblood) insisted. _

"_Drug?" Person B asked confusedly. _

"_It's something that messes with your head. It makes you woozy and weird. If you overuse it, you can get quite addictive." Person A explained. _

"_How is the Somnium a drug then?" _

"_Well first of all, you sniff __the thing in order for it to work properly, then you black out for a long time, and then you feel like you're in a separate dimension… or something like that. And __**everyone **__is very addicted to the Somnium. Drugs give you the same experience, sometimes worse." _

"_Drugs can actually do that?" Person B looked shocked beyond compare. _

"_Yeah, why? Do you want some?" Person A smiled wickedly. _

_Person B stared__ at Person A for about a second before rolling her eyes and walking away. _

Draco tapped his quill against the piece of parchment on his lap. 'Yeah,' he thought to himself. 'Definitely not going to inhale the Somnium any time soon.'

* * *

><p>A few days later, our dear Slytherin boy was growing more and more amused because of the Somnium's increase in popularity. (But no, he still hasn't been under the influence.) All the sixth years in every house brought back at least one vile of the Somnium, and they along with the seventh years began to recreate extras for the rest of their classmates. The Somnium was officially a sensation.<p>

"What idiots," Draco laughed at the pair of third year boys who were currently knocked out on the sofa in the common room. They each used to have a pot of Somnium sitting on top of their laps, but alas, someone else has stolen it and was probably using the potion for their own entertainment.

"Should we draw on their faces?" Crabbe asked eagerly.

"What are you—five?" Draco asked him with a scoff.

"Should we take their clothes then put them in the girls' lavatory?" Crabbe suggested.

Draco folded his arms across his chest and gave his friends a superior yet impressed look. "Now you're thinking," he said, grinning deviously.

Crabbe and Goyle carried the boys over their shoulders then carefully followed Draco toward the nearest girls' lavatory. When they saw that it was unoccupied, they pulled the third years into the room then proceeded to take off their clothes until they were stark naked.

"Let's position them so it looks like they're hugging," Goyle said.

Before Draco could agree, he heard the sound of two girls giggling loudly behind the door. He immediately stood up straight and gave Crabbe and Goyle a somewhat worried look. There was a probable chance that those girls would tell a professor of what Draco and his gang were up to, and Draco couldn't risk the humiliation when the school found out that he undressed a bunch of underage boys.

"We can't be seen here," he said.

The door began to open, and the voices grew louder.

"Hide!" Draco whisper-shouted.

The three of them ran to the closet at the end of the room, leaving the two naked boys hidden behind the sinks. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle tried to fit in such a tiny space, but Draco knew that it was close to impossible. "You two are so fat!" He hissed furiously as he tried to close the door.

"You're not skinny either!" One of them, Draco couldn't tell which one, shot back.

Draco was about to retort something in return, but the conversation he heard on the other side of the door drew his attention.

"He did WHAT?" The girl shrieked loud enough that it echoed against the walls.

"Do you think they saw them?" Crabbe, Draco figured, whispered excitedly.

"Shhh!" Draco and Goyle shushed.

"Oh yes. He _did_." The other girl said.

"I don't think the girls saw them," Crabbe whispered, disappointment clear in his voice.

"Well we didn't have enough time to put them in the middle of the room," Goyle sighed despondently.

"How do you miss two naked boys in the first place?" Draco muttered. "It's not like this place is the same size as a castle—"

"I can't believe Harry Potter did that!" The girl said overdramatically.

The three boys immediately went silent.

"Honestly, Holly, I told you maybe a million times by now. Harry. Potter. Did. It." Holly's friend deadpanned.

"Did what? What did Potter do?" Draco whispered frantically. He shifted his entire body so that his ear was pressed alongside the wooden door. Unfortunately, his foot was now digging uncomfortably against Goyle's shin while his hand was awkwardly pushing Crabbe's face.

"Maybe he lost his virginity." Crabbe mumbled, accidentally licking Draco's hand in the process.

Draco sneered and pulled his hand away. He used one of the rags hanging in the closet to wipe his damp hand in disgust. "There's no way Potter lost his virginity before I did," he whispered.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you managed to go to third base." Crabbe smirked. He and Goyle began to snicker childishly.

"Oh shut up, I'm trying to listen," Draco murmured.

"I just… I can't get over it, Donna. It just doesn't seem like something Harry Potter would do. I always thought he was different." The louder girl, Holly, said.

"Well Ron Weasley did it too," Donna said.

"I'm not surprised about that," Holly giggled.

"Weasley had sex too? What the hell?" Draco whisper-shouted crossly. He felt like he was about to faint, have heart spasms, and die all at the same time. He tried to tell himself that this was just preposterous. A rumor. Because honestly, Potter _and _Weasley both having sex—before Draco Malfoy? That was simply ridiculous.

"Hermione Granger threw a fit when she found out. Did you hear her? She was yelling at them during Transfiguration," Donna added more information.

"Ha, what a little hypocrite. I bet she'll do it too now that they've done it. Don't they do everything together?" Holly said, laughing slightly.

Draco scrunched up his face, feeling horrified. The image of Potter, Weasley, and Granger in a threesome was just so unflattering and sickening. "The day that mudblood loses her virginity before I do is the day my hair turns brown," Draco whispered confidently.

"Could you picture that? The three of them doing that together?" Donna asked.

"You read my mind." Draco muttered.

"I don't know. I guess I do. Friends usually do it together, ya know?" Holly responded nonchalantly. "We did it once, remember?"

"Wait—what?" Draco asked, and he couldn't deny how his voice squeaked a bit. "They're talking about sex, right?"

"That would be hot if they were." Crabbe whispered.

"Yeah…" Goyle sighed, obviously smiling.

"F-focus," Draco stuttered.

"Of course we did it together! You never want to do the Somnium by yourself. Don't you know how dangerous that could be? People might actually think you died or something." Donna said.

"WHAT? This is about that damn potion?" Draco exclaimed in the quietest tone possible.

"At least Potter and Weasley didn't have sex before you." Goyle shrugged, which earned him a hard kick from an irritated Draco.

"Two or three people could die together." Holly said to Donna.

"But it's like a tradition. You don't break tradition." Donna said in a final voice.

Holly merely laughed.

"Ugh, people _are _stupid. It's just a potion." Draco mumbled.

"Now that they're not talking about sex, I just want to leave. Why aren't they gone yet anyway? It doesn't take this long to use a toilet." Crabbe whispered impatiently.

"We're dealing with girls here, mate," Goyle replied.

"They didn't even notice those boys," Crabbe hung his head low.

On cue, the three heard the sound of a groggy boy's voice saying, "What the heck is going on?" and another equally groggy boy's voice saying, "Where are we?"

Suddenly, Holly and Donna screamed bloody murder before telling off the two third years angrily. The third years yelled in return, demanding that the girls should close their eyes and turn away and such. Draco swore those poor boys sounded like they were close to tears as they yelled.

Draco smirked. "I suppose this was worth it," he said.

* * *

><p>The gossip Holly and Donna were sharing in the lavatory the other day was indeed true. Potter and Weasley did inhale a cup of Somnium, and like the girls said, Granger was absolutely livid about it. Draco sat down in his usual seat in the Great Hall, and he was currently trying to eat his breakfast, but the noise of Granger's irritable nags kept him from enjoying his pancakes.<p>

"You know very well that it was against the rules to do that! You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She said in a very motherly way.

Harry looked embarrassed due to the attention that Hermione was drawing while Ron looked just as irked as Draco felt. It wasn't long until Ron and Hermione were going at it again and arguing like there was no tomorrow. Half of the students were staring intently, while the other half were simply laughing at the scene. Harry sunk even lower in his seat, attempting to hide behind his friends' loud and angry voices.

"You're so immature, Ron!" Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes at him. "The Somnium is not 'cool' nor will it ever be. It's used for _torture_ for goodness sake! That's like saying the Unforgivables are _fun_!"

"Who are you trying to fool, Hermione? We all know why you're yelling at us." Ron said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Honestly, I don't care. Just shut up." Draco said shamelessly aloud as he took a bite of his pancake. Luckily, his voice only reached the far end of the Slytherin table.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione stammered. Despite the sound of her somewhat worried voice, Hermione placed her hands at her hips and gave her friend quite a deadly look. If it wasn't for the fact that Ron towered above her, he might have actually flinched under her stare.

"Oh, you know." Ron said, his voice sounded as if he was challenging her. And secretly, he was.

"Ron Weasley, I swear—"

"You're just pissed off at us because you want to look like you did nothing wrong, but Harry and I both know that you took the Somnium yourself!" Ron stated loudly before Hermione could finish her threat. "And you _liked _it."

A few people gasped here and there while others continued to laugh even harder. Harry seemed to have given up on hiding and apparently he managed to have disappeared entirely. (That or he left before Hermione hexed Ron horribly.) Ron looked accomplished with his head held high, but it was clear that deep down he regretted exposing that little secret in public. Hermione, on the other hand, looked like she was either going to throw a tantrum or cry.

"Well it's not my fault! You're the one who spilled it on me!" Hermione wailed like a child. Her eyes looked teary and she sniffled a bit.

Ron's high-and-mighty look withered away. "Hermione…" he began awkwardly, but he didn't know how to finish it.

Draco groaned. He resisted the urge to stab himself with the butter knife to end his misery. "I'm getting tired of Weasley's and Granger's stupid soap opera. Let's leave," he said to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Are they dating?" Crabbe wondered aloud.

"Uh, who cares?" Draco gave him a strange look.

"I can't believe Granger actually took the Somnium. I mean, it was on accident, but she still did it!" Goyle said, surprised.

"Again: who cares?" Draco sneered at his two so-called friends. He supposed that they never really did know how to strike up an appropriate conversation, and he has inwardly forgiven them for their stupidity, but talking about Granger and her social life was just too much for Draco's precious mind to handle.

"Why are you so against the Somnium? It's not that bad." Goyle shrugged indifferently.

"Are you saying that you actually took it?" Draco asked incredulously.

Goyle nodded his head.

"And you?" Draco turned to Crabbe, who also nodded his head. He looked back and forth between Crabbe and Goyle, that awestruck look still on his face. "_Why?_" was all he could say.

"I was curious." Crabbe answered, and Goyle agreed.

Draco continued to gape at them. "But it's a stupid little potion that makes you think you're in some sort of fantasy land," he stated, confused. "There's nothing interesting about it. Why the hell would you be curious about it?"

"You should give it a chance, Malfoy. It's kind of fun." Goyle suggested.

"It's a fucking potion!" Draco exclaimed, though he wasn't angry at all. Instead, he was still puzzled beyond compare. His brain refused to accept the fact that the Somnium was special—or that Potter, Weasley, and Granger did something that the student body considered "cool" before he did. The apocalypse had to occur twice before Draco can admit to any of those things.

Crabbe and Goyle stared at Draco wearily. "There's no need to be frantic about it…" Goyle said.

Draco shot them a dark look before leaving them there in the hallway. He hastily walked toward the Slytherin dorms so he could isolate himself in his room and keep away from all of the insane people out in the school. As he walked down the halls, he repeatedly thought to himself, 'The Somnium is stupid. The Somnium is stupid. The people who take the Somnium are idiots. The people who take the Somnium are idiots. You are cool. You are cool.' He believed that the little chant will eventually calm him down.

"You look troubled," a distinctive voice noted, causing Draco to stop abruptly.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Luna Lovegood sitting on a bench with an unidentified _thing _on her lap. Draco assumed it was an animal or a stuffed toy, but he knew that he should never expect the obvious when it came to this certain Ravenclaw.

"What's it to you?" Draco snapped.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just saying that you look like you're thinking a lot. Your head looked like it was about to errupt just a second ago. What a predicament that would have been, right?" Luna Lovegood said, tilting her head to the side. Draco could see the wand behind her ear poking through her long hair, which for some reason made him want to frown at her more than he normally did.

"You're a lunatic." Draco deadpanned.

Luna blinked at Draco thoughtfully, unaffected by Draco's insult. "Calling me names won't make you feel better."

"I'd like to disagree with you." Draco smirked unkindly.

"That's not surprising," Luna sighed. She ran her fingers through the fur of whatever was on her lap.

"What in the world is that?" Draco asked rudely.

Luna's eyes lit up unexpectedly. "You can actually see him? Oh, that's wonderful!"

Draco was taken aback from the large grin Luna gave him. It made him feel awkward and uncomfortable and completely baffled—but Luna Lovegood always made him feel that way. His curiosity got the best of him though and he asked, "What's so wonderful about that?"

"It means you're not absolutely hopeless." The fifth year said, her eyes twinkling in either mischief or happiness, Draco couldn't tell.

However he did feel miffed by Luna's answer. Even though he wasn't sure if she was teasing him or not, Draco huffed indignantly and glared at the young girl in front of him. "I'm not hopeless, you loon," he promised her sternly.

"Like I said, you're not _entirely_ hopeless," Luna noted. "For example: you're one of the few people besides the first and second years who haven't done the Somnium. I'm quite proud of you for that, Draco Malfoy."

"How…" Draco looked at Luna in wonder. Once again, Draco felt the same awkward, uncomfortable, and baffled feeling he did earlier but just in higher doses. "How do you know that?"

"For starters, you look like you're missing something; you're incomplete. That's what all the younger students look like whenever they see the older ones doing Somnium. You also look frustrated as you always do. The Somnium is supposed to ease you temporarily, and the more you take it the more you relax. You look like you were on the warpath just then."

"I…" Draco really didn't know how to respond to that.

"You know I'm right." Luna stood up from her seat, that thing still in her hold. She smiled down at it and petted it gently before walking past Draco. "I'm always right, Draco Malfoy," she told him, looking at him behind her shoulder. She gave him a small smile before skipping merrily away.

"Damn lunatic," Draco muttered.

He then quickly continued on his way toward the dormitories. He also added the phrase, 'Lovegood does not exist,' to his previous mantra after 'You are cool.'

Soon enough, Luna Lovegood, the Somnium, and the stupidity it brought were erased from his head by the time he slipped through the portrait into the common room. It was quiet with mostly first years in there, though there were a few fourth years doing who-knows-what in the corner. Draco had a feeling that those fourth years had a vile and pillows with them, but he forbade himself to think about it. All he wanted was peace and quiet and—

The fourth years in the corner fell with a loud _thud_ against the hard floor. The pillows luckily caught their fall, and they were snoozing away. Draco shook his head at them. Before, he would have thought it was hilarious to see a bunch of people dropping randomly, leaving their bodies vulnerable. (That prank with the third years was still one of the highlights of Draco's sixth year.) After a few days, though, Draco found himself growing more and more annoyed with anybody who merely mentioned the Somnium. He wanted to wring their necks and curse them and do other illegal things to them. It was driving him mental, to say the least.

And, though he'd deny it, it was making Draco more inquisitive than he'd like to be.

Draco noticed one of the first years venturing off toward the group of fourth years. Draco raised an eyebrow and stared at the scene that was about to play in front of him. The young boy dug his way through one of the fourth year's robes then shouted happily over to his friends, "I found it!" The boy pulled out a vile of, yes, the Somnium.

"Great! Now we can try it out!" The boy's friend announced giddily. She ran up to him and took the Somnium from his hands. "I wonder how we do this…" she said then began to discuss the possible ways with the rest of her friends.

"I think I'll be taking that." Draco cut in before the first years would get addicted. He laid out his palm to them while staring at them with authority. "Hand it over."

The girl reluctantly dropped the vile onto his palm. The first years trudged away, mumbling about how it was "unfair" and how Draco was "just going to use it for himself." Draco scoffed at the first years' accusations of him and stuffed the vile into his pocket.

"I'm not going to use it, I'm going to dispose it!" He told them, though the first years gave him a disbelieving look.

Draco knew there was no other way to convince the younger students, so he decided to simply leave them. He walked up the stairs until he reached his bedroom then took off his shoes and slipped of his robe, deciding that lying in bed by himself would cool him off from this aggravating day. As Draco threw his robe over the end of his bed, he heard the sound of the vile falling from his pocket. Draco peered over the edge of the mattress to find that the vile had broken and the liquid spilled all over the floor.

"Damn it," he growled underneath his bed.

Draco's eyes began to widen in fear once a strong stench reached his nose. "Fuck," he whispered.

He was doomed.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up tucked comfortably underneath the sheets of his bed. He stared around his room, not sure if he should panic or not. He stood up straight to get a better view of his surroundings and saw that things were just the way they were as if he had just woken up this morning. Crabbe was snoring in one bed, Goyle in another, and Blaise was still snoozing. Actually, if memory served him right, Draco noticed that this looked <em>exactly <em>like this morning.

'What the heck?' he thought to himself.

Draco leaned over toward his nightstand to check his watch. He saw that it was almost nine o'clock, just around the same exact time he woke up that day. Then the Slytherin boy quickly came to the conclusion that he was in the Dream Side of the Somnium, and the potion was giving him a dose of _Déjà vu._

'I can't believe this stupid potion is making me relive today. As if going through it once wasn't hard enough.' Draco thought angrily as he changed into his usual outfit for a day like this before heading out into the Great Hall to eat, leaving without his friends.

To the naked eye, things at Hogwarts were still normal, but Draco knew better. He noticed that everything seemed just a little brighter and happier. It was almost as if there was no such thing as oppression or sadness in this world. Honestly, it scared Draco more than he would have expected.

As Draco stepped into the Great Hall, he was surprised to find Ron Weasley of all people waving him over. Draco stared at Harry and Ron, giving them an odd look. The two of them stared back at him kindly in return, looking like they were patiently waiting for him to finally come over. Draco sighed and unwillingly headed toward them. 'The Somnium _is _supposed to make everything strange, after all…' he mentally told himself.

Draco slowly sat down besides Harry and in front of Ron, looking quite awkward. "Finally, you're here. You take forever to get ready, you know that?" Ron said. He handed Draco a plate of pancakes, the same pancakes he ate while listening to Ron and Hermione's argument this morning.

"You know how much time he spends on his hair," Harry grinned. "It has to be absolutely _flawless_ before he comes back down. With all that fluffing and shampooing and whatnot."

Ron laughed heartily while Harry continued to grin playfully.

Normally, Draco would retort something clever and cunning to a statement like that. (His hair was superb without the use of fluffing and shampooing, thank you very much.) Instead, Draco glanced at Harry weirdly before putting syrup on his pancakes. He never thought he'd see the day when Harry Potter wasn't acting broody. It kind of unnerved him, to tell the truth. Draco had to hand it to the Somnium though. If being on friendly terms with Weasley and Potter wasn't enough, a happy and immature Harry Potter most definitely defined abnormal.

There was another thing: Harry didn't have a scar.

Draco wondered if that was why Potter wasn't intense and acting like he was prone to depression. Voldemort's nonexistence was certainly the only solution. Without Voldemort, Harry was bound to have lived a happy life instead of a miserable childhood. Draco then looked over at Weasley, but he couldn't figure out why he was different. Ron wasn't as nearly as irksome as he normally was, but at the same time he isn't as funny either. Draco couldn't pinpoint the reason for Weasley's change though, so he simply chose not to think about it.

"So where's Granger—I mean, uh, Hermione," Draco asked offhandedly, finally noticing her absence.

"Eh, she's probably still sleeping," Ron said with a shrug. He began to stuff himself with scrambled eggs.

"That or she's in the loo. I honestly don't understand why girls love to gossip in there of all places." Harry said.

"Beats me," Ron murmured, engrossed with his food.

"She's probably talking about you," Harry smirked.

Ron didn't say anything in reply, but his pink ears said enough.

"Oh, Ron just bought me the loveliest set of earrings for my birthday! They're real diamond. They definitely match the necklace and bracelet he bought me after I begged him for it!" Harry did a horrible imitation of Hermione, causing Ron to kick him underneath the table. Draco tried to resist the urge to laugh, but he couldn't help himself. He laughed even harder when Ron's ears turned redder.

"Shut up, you know that's not true." Ron murmured, looking embarrassed.

"It's _so _true. You buy her everything and anything. Your dad's going to murder you once you've spent your family's fortune on her." Harry teased him. "It's a good thing money practically grows on trees for you guys or else you'd be in deep shit." Harry's truthful statement about Ron's wealth seemed to have made the redhead blush again.

"You have money?" Draco accidentally said aloud.

"Of course I have money," Ron rolled his eyes. The modesty he possessed just a second ago vanished.

'Potter's happy. Weasley's rich. What else is wrong with this world?' Draco wondered.

"Good morning, boys!" The sound of Hermione's voice rang through Draco's ears. Draco noted how her voice wasn't as annoying as it always was back in the other world. Here, her voice sounded kind of absentminded. Once Hermione sat next to Ron, she smiled up at him. "Hello, Ron," she greeted merrily.

"Hey," Ron smiled boyishly at her. Draco turned to his side to find Harry snickering then faced Ron and Hermione again.

Draco raised his eyebrows at the female of the group. Hermione seemed more different than Ron and Harry were, but he just couldn't understand why…

Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears, revealing the very pair of diamond earrings Harry was talking about earlier. This only made Harry snicker even louder, and Draco cracked a smile. He had to admit that Potter and Weasley weren't so bad; at least, in _this _world they were tolerable. Potter was still an enemy to his family and Weasley was still a pathetic excuse of a pureblood out in reality.

"You'll never guess what I heard while I was in the loo!" Hermione told the boys in a hushed tone. She then faced Ron in particular. "Your sister Ginny snogged someone from our year! Apparently—"

"Merlin, Hermione, I don't want to hear anything about my little sister and her snogging some git," Ron groaned in repulse.

"But the story's so good!"

"No, Hermione. I might end up hexing the bloke's arse off if you continue on with this. Ginny almost tortured painfully me last time I interfered with her relationship—but you know I had to. She's _way _too young for a boyfriend. Whoever snogged her should make sure I don't find out."

Draco noticed that Harry immediately paled.

"Oh, come on now. Ginny's only a year younger. Like Luna." Hermione said.

"That's different," Ron mumbled.

"It's not different," Hermione insisted.

"Yes, it is," Ron shot back.

"No, it isn't!" Hermione persisted.

And it went on and on and on.

'Huh. So some things really don't change,' Draco thought as he watched Ron and Hermione argue back and forth.

He felt Harry rise next to him. "I'm just going to go now…" Harry said quietly, trying not to interrupt Ron and Hermione's usual row.

"Off to snog another fifth year, Potter?" Draco said as silently as he could so only Harry could hear. The look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Tell Ron and you're dead," Harry said as forcefully as he could, but that blush on his face only made Draco smirk. Harry then scurried away as fast as he could.

Draco then turned back to Ron and Hermione. They seemed to have made up during the past few seconds because Hermione was leaning against Ron's shoulder and the two were holding hands. Draco studied Hermione, trying to figure out what made her different in the Dream Side compared to the other world. Well, she was dating Weasley first of all, but he supposed that something like that was technically possible in reality. Draco remembered her saying that she was just gossiping with a bunch of girls, and he knew that the real Hermione Granger was incapable of doing that. But there was something more…

"Oh, Draco, I almost forgot to ask you this," Hermione chirped up, turning to face him.

Draco almost jumped in his seat. He still found it uncomforting whenever a mudblood, even if they were "friends," spoke to him.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Did you do your Transfiguration homework? I seriously can't figure out half of the questions on there, and I can't fail another subject." Hermione said to him.

'Granger's STUPID?' Draco screamed in his head.

"Um, uh, well, yeah, sure…" Draco stuttered. Hermione's lack of intelligence just wouldn't process properly in his mind.

Hermione blinked at him. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"It sounded like a confused yes to me," a dreamy voice said behind Draco.

"Hi, Luna," Hermione and Ron greeted her simultaneously.

Draco turned to find a girl with long dirty blonde hair behind him and dark eyes, but he wasn't sure if it was Luna. There were no vegetables in this girl's ears, just normal silver earrings; her neck was adorned with a simple necklace that was not made out of garbage; and she was wearing normal clothes. And to make things simple: Draco thought this girl actually looked pretty. The Luna Lovegood he knew in reality looked like she belonged to a mental institution.

"Hi," she said in that signature voice of hers then she smiled at Draco. "Well?" she said to him.

"Well what?" Draco asked dumbly. (And he mentally smacked himself for that.)

"You forgot, didn't you?" Luna sighed. That smile of hers slowly turned into a devious grin that would have made any Malfoy proud. "Honestly, Draco, I don't understand why I put up with you," she giggled. She stuck out her hand toward him, signaling him to take it. Draco slowly reached for her hand and held onto it, allowing Luna to pull him from his breakfast. "I'll see you guys later!" Luna said to Ron and Hermione.

Draco turned back to the pair. Hermione looked just as puzzled as Draco was while Ron smirked. "Have fun," he called out to them before they were out of earshot.

"Fun? What fun? What are they going to do?" Hermione asked Ron.

Draco wasn't able to hear Ron's answer since he was now out in the hallway (which was rotten luck because he was wondering the same thing), but all thoughts were interrupted when Luna pressed him up against a wall and kissed him in a way that knocked him off his feet. Draco didn't even bother to think about the fact that it was Luna freaking Lovegood who was snogging him. Instead, he closed his eyes and placed one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her head, grasping onto her hair.

Luna pulled away after a few minutes to catch her breath.

"Fuck." Draco said in amazement.

Luna airily giggled. "I've wanted to do that since yesterday," she admitted. She took his hands and held tightly onto them before placing a simple peck on his lips. "Among other things," she winked.

"Fuck." Draco repeated. His voice sounded a bit strained though, and it squeaked at the end.

"Hm, you read my mind," Luna laughed. Though it was supposed to come off as a joke, Draco's teenage mind wasn't able to hear it that way, and his blood was rushing south.

'Is it bad that the combination of her innocent voice and the sexy things she's been telling me is giving me a hard-on?' Draco thought to himself as he stared at Luna. 'Wait…is she my _girlfriend_?' he wondered. 'Well, she has you up against a wall, and from the way she kissed you, you guys must have at least gone to second base. So Lovegood and I are probably whores…or friends with benefits… Nah, she must be my girlfriend.'

Draco wanted to ask Luna if his thoughts on their relationship were correct, but before he could question their relationship she was kissing him all over again, and all decent thoughts immediately flew out of Draco's mind once more. He noted that Luna kissed him in a way that none of the other girls have ever kissed him before. It was as if she was experienced yet shy about it at the same time, and it made Draco's mind race and his stomach flutter.

He whined when Luna pulled away again, causing her to let out another giggle. "Sorry, but this isn't the only reason why I need you today," she told him, hugging his stomach. Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around Luna as well, staring down at her as he did so. He still felt a small pang of disgust mixed with content that would probably never leave his system, (why wasn't Luna this enticing in reality?) but he chose to ignore it.

"What? We can't do this all day?" Draco smirked at her.

"Hmm, we've done it before, but you promised me out on a date after what happened last night." Luna said to him, blinking seductively at him behind her long eyelashes.

"A date? Oh yeah, sure. Of course I'll take you out," Draco said distractedly. "But…but what happened last night?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "You ask such stupid questions sometimes, Draco," she said.

'One thing's for sure: Luna still tells the truth no matter what it is,' Draco thought. 'Except this time, she sounds a bit bitchy despite that voice of hers. Is Lovegood actually mean in the Dream Side?'

"Jog my memory?" Draco gave her the sweetest look he could muster, and Luna gave in.

"We… well we…" Luna blushed and stared down at her shoes. "Don't make me say it."

"Why? Is it embarrassing?" Draco asked in a playful tone. Though from the way Luna was acting, Draco had a feeling that he already knew what they did yesterday.

Luna scoffed and she stared up at Draco. Her dark eyes seemed to taunt him. "We made love," she said.

'So here, Potter and Weasley are my friends, Granger is stupid, and I had sex. With Lovegood. A hot version of Lovegood. _Extremely _hot.' Draco told himself. 'Wow, the Somnium really does fuck with your mind.'

Draco couldn't stop grinning after hearing those words come from _his girlfriend's_ mouth. "How about that date?" He held out his arm for Luna, and she happily accepted it.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up, half of his body on the mattress and the other half hanging on the edge. He groaned in pain, feeling the rush of blood in his head from hanging upside down like that for so long. He slowly stood up straight and rested his back against his headboard checking his watch. He saw that about two hours has passed since he accidentally inhaled the Somnium.<p>

"Damn potion," Draco whined as he rubbed his head to soothe the throbbing. He then plugged his nose and breathed with his mouth so he wouldn't be able to be affected by the Somnium when he went to clean it off his floor.

Once Draco was finished destroying all evidence of the Somnium, Crabbe and Goyle entered the room sheepishly but gave Draco a snarky look. "You feeling less explosive?" Crabbed asked him bravely.

"Yeah," Draco answered.

"Alright then."

The blonde-haired boy sighed inwardly. Even though Crabbe and Goyle were all he had, they were still terrible at being good friends; they were more like lackeys if anything. Draco never minded it before, but after experiencing his strange yet entertaining friendship with Dream-Potter and Dream-Weasley, he did feel a sort of longing in the pit of his stomach. That certainly didn't mean that Draco was going to apologize and start a new relationship with them though—'No way in hell,' Draco assured himself—but still, it was a nice thought. Maybe he could use the Somnium again…

A carefree Potter was enjoyable.

A Weasley who acted like a pureblood was great (except for his relationship with Granger, but Draco could let that slide).

A dimwitted Granger was unbelievably intriguing.

And Luna Lovegood as a girlfriend was… _absolutely wonderful_.

Draco could picture himself living like that. Sure, it will take time until he was completely used to it, but it'd be worth it in the end. He'll have a girlfriend. He'll have sex with said girlfriend. And more importantly, he'll have friends that won't irritate him as much as Crabbe and Goyle do.

But…

'What are you thinking?' Draco scolded himself. 'There's no way you're going to be just like those fools. No, you're better than this. They're the ones who are wasting their lives on a worthless potion. You're never going to go anywhere near the Somnium ever again.'

Draco excused himself from Crabbe and Goyle then left hastily. He walked somewhere, anywhere. He needed to prove to himself that the potion was useless and not worth any of his time. With that, he unconciously headed toward the same hallway where he shared a conversation with a certain Ravenclaw.

On his way, he passed Potter, Weasley, and Granger, that not being a surprise. Weasley and Potter were trying to pry answers from Granger for their assignments, and Granger reprimanded them before giving up and helping them. Potter was broody, Weasley was an arse, and Granger was a know-it-all. Things were definitely _normal_.

Draco sighed despondently.

He continued walking until he noticed that Lovegood was sititng against the wall, but the pet on her lap was now gone. It was replaced by a lively plant with gorgeous flowers growing besides it. Draco tried to keep on walking and had to force himself not to think too much of it. It's not like he honestly cared what goes on in Luna Lovegood's life. That dream of her didn't change anything…

"You seemed to have calmed down. You took the Somnium, didn't you?" Luna called out to him.

Draco stopped and turned so that he was facing her. "How could you tell?" He inquired her.

Luna ran her fingers against one of the leaves gently and stared lovingly down at the plant. "People who took the Somnium look relax, as I said before. You look extremely relaxed compared to yourself earlier."

"So? That doesn't prove much."

"People who also took the Somnium also look like they're always yearning for something because they want that certain something back." Luna said softly in that wondrous voice of hers.

Draco wanted to smile sadly at her, but he was determined to keep that indifferent look on his face. He took a step toward her then another. Luna looked up at him, her eyes wide and distant, and tilted her head to the side. Draco froze once he saw that he was standing before her, close enough to wrap his arms around her. He quickly turned on his heel and walked away before he did something stupid.

'Only in my dreams,' Draco thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By the way, Somnium is Latin for "dream." :) **

**It took me forever to write this all out - not because it's long but because I wanted to make this a multi-chapter story when I first started. I kept on getting distracted though and writing it down in chapter-form felt too weird, so I just made it into a oneshot. Hopefully you guys liked it! **


End file.
